


The Wannabe Popstar and The Werewolf

by TheGhostOfMe



Series: Marauders Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfMe/pseuds/TheGhostOfMe
Summary: Sirius has a dream to be a popstar.Remus puts up with him.





	The Wannabe Popstar and The Werewolf

Remus was annoyed by how poets always went on about the moon and its beauty to Remus the moon was about as beautiful as a crushed toad on the side of the road to him. The moon thankfully, wasn’t out when he crossed the grounds late in the evening to the willow tree. Madam Pomfrey walked in front of Remus, her white nursing hat reflecting the dying rays of the sunlight, it looked like a moon bopping in front of him. Madam Pomfrey froze the tree and Remus rushed along the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, he hated the walk there; it was the calm before the storm. When he reached the bedroom in the old shack he dropped down to wait.

            After about twenty minutes the door opened again, and his three friends came in. Normally when the Marauders entered a room they were loud but tonight like all the other nights they had entered the shack, they were quiet as if waiting for someone to yell at them. Remus had yelled at them on previous full moons so maybe it was a fair way of behaving. Remus’ moods got a little messed up on the full moons, his father liked to joke about he’s time of the month, Remus hated it.

             “Moony,” said Sirius, he was more relaxed then the other two. They all sat down in a circle. Remus half thought they would start sharing about their problems.

            “Did you see Lily today? She looked like an angel.” Said James and just like that the ice was broken. Remus liked when that happened, when everyone was just themselves and just friends.

            But soon the moon was fully out and there was no escaping the change. It started slow; his right pinkie always seemed to be the first to break. Peter would change into a rat right as the first bone broke, Remus knew he was scared, scared of him. James waited until Remus felt his shoulders and hip bones pop out of their sockets. The pain was too much, he screamed, he felt his throat being rubbed raw. Sirius was always the last to turn, he would stay holding Remus the best he could while his bones snapped and reformed. But when Remus start to grow fur and his spine fully reformed Sirius needed to turn and then it was Padfoot beside Remus, as he became the wolf.

            Remus bared his teeth; he wanted to run out in the woods, he wanted to be free. And the large stag was standing in the way. A feeling, something surfaced to the wolf’s mind, something of Remus was trying to break through the hold the wolf seemed to have over his mind. The feeling was of being on the train for the first time when James had given him one of his chocolate frogs. It was friendship. The stag bowed his head, he was submitting to Remus’ wolf. The wolf howled, the large dog answered him. And then he was running, the stag had moved, the dog ran with him.

            The wind at the end of the tunnel was cold, but it was okay because he was free. The rat had climbed up onto the stag’s antlers. The dog and the wolf were off across the grounds and into the Forest. The wolf wanted to hunt, to kill, to see the blood spill. When they came across a deer, the wolf zoned in, slowing down, starting to slink around his prey. The stag let out a loud bellow that warned the deer, she lifted her head and ran away; the wolf was mad, he had scared his prey now he couldn’t claw, bite, he couldn’t kill. He turned on the stag, just because they were pack didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put him in his place. But before he could attack the dog jumped at him, he wanted to play. The wolf was confused did he play, or did he attack? But then the dog let out a whine, he choice to play. The rest of night was spent playing keep away until the sun was about to rise, because then the dog and the stag shepherded him back in the shack.

            When the first ray of sunlight hit Hogwarts the wolf’s bones started to break, he started to become Remus again. His bones broke and stretched, and his eyes slowly turned from yellow to green. Remus hated the morning after; his skin was raw and fresh feeling, his bones and muscles sore. He was laid out on the bed, with a blanket pulled over him, and then he felt a cold nose against is hand.

            “Padfoot?” The great black dog had turned his head to the side, his ears going up. Remus wanted to laugh, and he would have if is body hadn’t hurt so much. So, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, to be awoken by Madam Pomfrey.

 

Remus stared up at the ceiling in the hospital wing, the sheets weren’t right, they never were; they were to scratchy, like they had been washed to many times and then dried outside. He wanted to cry; it felt like the world was leaning against his shoulders. It was going to crush him, hopefully not before the O.W.L’s.

            Peter was the first one who came throw the gap in the curtains, Remus had wondered if he had always looked so much like a rat or if it was because of Wormtail. He was quiet, setting some course work on the table beside Remus’ bed.

            “They got held up by Flickwick, apparently they need to take the class more seriously.”

            Remus snorted at Peter’s words. “Of course, they do.” At that moment Sirius and James bounded into the room, Peter and Remus could hear them through the curtain. James was laughing, and Remus felt a jab of guilt they shouldn’t have been stuck in the hospital wing with him, they should be out having fun. Sirius ripped the curtain back, he jumped onto the bed, he reminded them all of a puppy. James sat down beside Peter in the other chair.

            “I think I am going to drop out.” Sirius said, lying on his side on the bed.

            “And then what are you going to do?” Sirius looked over at Peter, smiling.

            “Well my dear Wormtail. I am going to become a famous singer like David Bowie.” They all laughed besides Sirius who looked at them in mock betrayal, “I could be a famous singer. I could.”

            “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bed news but you sound like a screaming cat when you sing.” It was James, Remus thought Sirius was bad, definitely not a screaming cat, more like a wounded cartoon character.

            “Fuck you. It’s not about the singing voice… it’s about the personality.” He flicked an imagery boa over his shoulder. Remus smiled at Sirius, his toes poked into Sirius’ stomach. Sirius looked up then, and Remus swore in that moment that Sirius had never been prettier, his long hair falling in his grey eyes and he was smiling. Remus’ heart did a little jump.

            Remus was free to go by dinner; Sirius walked him down to the Great Hall. The noise was almost too much; they sat down across from James and Peter. James was looking over to Lily; she was talking to Marlene and laughing. James seemed to be distracted by what she was saying, something about the Holyhead Harpies. Sirius kicked him in the shin.

 

The next day Remus sat in the Library doing his work, he needed to finish an essay for Potions. Potions was his worst subject and he was looking forward to dropping it the next year. Sirius slipped into the seat beside him, he dropped his bag there, Remus wanted to cringe when he hurt an inkbottle hit the table, and thankfully not shatter.

            “What are you going here?” Sirius didn’t like the Library he said that it made him think of the Black’s house.

            “Can I not be here?” Sirius pulled something out of his bag, it was parchment with formal looking writing on it. A contract. Remus really hoped that Sirius and James were not planning on hiring Derf again. A dwarf that they had hired the year before to follow Dumbledore around singing _I Can’t Stop Loving You_ by _Ray Charles._

            Sirius pulled Remus’ homework away from him, fixing a few mistakes in the order that ingredients were put into the Draught of Peace. Remus wondered if he should be annoyed, he never was. When Remus’ homework was finally finished they walked back to the Tower together, the castle was starting to get cold, even with magic the castle was never exactly warm but in November the temperate dropped within the castle to almost freezing all the time.

            “Gillyweed.” The Fat Lady had been on a plant kick since they had started at Hogwarts. Gillyweed was at least easy to remember unlike Ruta Graveolens which was just the formal way of saying rue, Peter and James had always forgotten it. When they both stepped into the Common Room it was filled with Gryffindors, James and Peter were sitting by the fire, talking about quidditch. Remus walked over and sat down on the empty sofa that they must have been saving for them. The fire started to warm the chill resting within Remus’ bones. Sirius laid himself on the sofa his head resting against Remus’ leg; a new kind of warmth ran through him.

            “I don’t think they stand a change Peter, I mean you saw them in the last match,” James said.

            “I don’t know the Appleby Arrows always seem to come back.” Responded Peter, well he chewed on his chocolate frog.

            “Pretty hard to come back from no wins the whole seasons. It’s the Holyhead Harpies that are going to win this year, so talking about the Appleby Arrows is pointless.” Both James and Sirius were big Holyhead Harpies supporters, James because his parents were, and Sirius because it pissed his mother off when he put their posters up, and because they were doing well in the league. Remus out of loyalty to his father was a supporter of the Caerphilly Catapults. Peter had always supported the Wimbourne Waspes with a passion that was unmatched among the Marauders.

            “Don’t count the Waspes out yet James they came back from nothing in their last game to win the whole thing and put themselves ahead in the standings.” Peter kept talking about the teams, but Remus looked down, he ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair, it was softer then he thought it would be. Sirius yawned.

“Well I’m off to bed.” Remus’ hand dropped to the sofa as Sirius pulled himself up gave a short wave and was up to bed. James and Peter continued talking about their teams, Remus had tried to pay attention, but he really couldn’t keep his mind on it, it kept going back to Sirius. So, he said goodnight and went off to bed. He changed and lay down, his sheets were cold, but they felt right, not scratching like the ones in the hospital wing.

            Remus had a hard time getting to sleep and when he finally succeeded he was woken up again within a few moments by what appeared to be Sirius. He looked scared in the shinning moonlight.

            “Can I come in?” He was so quiet; it was almost like he was trying to not make any sound at all. Remus nodded, and Sirius climbed into the four-poster.

            “What happened?” Sirius sometimes did this, climbed into someone else’s bed. Sirius seemed to be climbing into Remus’ bed more than the others. James had once told Remus that he thought it had to do with Sirius hating being alone at night.

            “Just a nightmare.”

            “Do you want to talk about?” Neither of them was talking loudly, it felt if they did they would break something in the world.

            “Not really…?” It came out more like a question. Remus sighed. He had started sighing a lot more since he had started school although it was normally at James when he was trying to ask Lily out. Remus thought if he just stopped being a prick maybe she would want to go out with him, but well Remus didn’t think he was a good enough person to just tell James that.

            “Okay. So, tell me more about your plan to run away from school and become a famous singer?”

            “Well first I am going to fly away after setting off a bunch of fireworks asking Minnie to marry me, got to go out in style.”

            “Of course,” Sirius pushed himself closer wrapping his arm over Remus’ side.

            “And then my plan is simply win over the Muggles with my good looks and charm. And then get me one of those deal-y things that you need.”

            “A record deal?” Remus already saw a flaw in Sirius’ plan, in no way could he pass himself off as a Muggle, no one was thick enough to believe he wasn’t some weird joke.

            “Yes. One of those, then everyone will love me, and I’ll have a shit ton of Muggle money and you can come see me in my mansion.”

            “You have a mansion now?” Remus let out a quiet, breathy laugh trying to not wake the others.

            “I mean every good rock star needs a mansion. And then I will get really hooked on some Muggle drug. And everyone will go ‘oh what a talent, thrown away.’ And then people will hate me, but then when I am older I’ll have this big come back and everyone will love me again.” Sirius gave what Remus thought was suppose to be a sexy smirk but since his face was crushed against the pillow it looked more like he had survived a stroke.

            “Is that right?”

            “Yes. I mean who doesn’t like a comeback. I mean think of Genevieve Aurelius no one thought she would make it back from that disastrous game against the Chudley Cannons and then she went on to be the seeker on the World Cup’s winning team. Everyone loves good old Gen.”

            “So, your plan is to become good old Gen?” Sirius seemed to have moved closer to Remus. Remus’ heart skipped a beat.

            “I mean, of course.” Sirius still had the stroke survivor smile but then he yawned and never in Remus’ short life had he seen something so adorable. He wondered if Sirius Black was going to be the death of him.

            “Go to sleep.” Sirius pulled himself closer pushing his face into Remus’ chest. Remus hoped he couldn’t feel his heartbeat.

            “Goodnight, Moony.”

            “Goodnight, Padfoot.”

In the morning Sirius was gone from Remus’ bed.

 

For the next few days the world around Hogwarts became very white and very cold. Remus who chilled easily was never caught without at least four sweaters on. Even the water in the Prefect’s Bathroom wasn’t as warm as it normally was.

            Sirius who seemed never to get cold had started wearing tank tops in violation of school dress code just to prove to everyone it was not that cold. James swears he saw Sirius casting a heating spell to keep warm well wearing said tank top. Sirius said he was lying through his teeth and that he was disrespecting the scared name of Sirius and that he should royally fuck off. Peter and Remus howled with laughter.

            Christmas holidays came faster than anyone thought, every one of the Marauders was staying at the castle for the break; James’ parents were going away to some boring relations. Remus didn’t like going home when he would have had to put his parents through a full moon. Sirius had ignored every letter from his mother and had chosen to stay at the castle with the other Marauders. Peter always the follower had also chosen to stay. On the night before Christmas, Remus was woken up someone making muffled sounds in his bed. It was Sirius. He was saying something over and over again.

            “No, Reggie. Please don’t tell them.” Over and over again like a mantra. Remus wondered for a moment what he was dreaming about before getting out of his bed slowly walking over and carefully shaking Sirius awake. Sirius sat bolt up his long hair hanging in his face oddly similar to the way Snape wore it.

            “Sirius are you okay?” Remus knew it was a dumb question but what else was he suppose to say to him.

            Sirius started to sob, heartbreaking sobs. It sounds oddly like a dog when they were being hurt.

            “It’s okay, it’s okay.” A knew mantra was being created but this time by Remus as he tried to calm Sirius down.

            “Regulus told ‘em.” Sirius buried his face into Remus’ stomach; it was odd standing holding your best friend as he completely broke down over a dream.

            “Told them what Pads?”

            “He told them. They would kill me if they knew.”

            “What did Regulus tell them?” Remus wondered why no one else had woken up neither of them were being very quiet.

            “I can’t tell you.” It was the first quiet thing Sirius had said that night.

            “Okay do you want to sleep in my bed?” Sirius nodded, something had fallen across his face and for the first time Remus realized just how broken the other boy was.

            Sirius curled up in Remus’ bed, almost the same way his dog form curled up in the Shrieking Shack.

            “I was thinking about the mansion you are going to have when you leave Hogwarts and become a famous singer.” Remus muttered to Sirius.

            “What about it?” Remus pulled himself closer to Sirius, he felt him bury his face in his chest, and Remus started playing with his long hair, that had thankfully stopped reminding him of Snape’s.

            “Well would you be the only one to live there or would other people be allowed?”

            “Not everyone, just the people I like.” Remus could feel Remus’ lips move against his chest.

            “So, James?”

            “Yes.” Sirius nodded his slightly as he spoke.

            “Peter?”

            “Yes.”

            “Marlene and Lily?”

            “I mean James would kill me if Lily wasn’t there.”

            “McGonagall?

            “Well I have to have my Minnie. Her and I are going to get married one day.”  Sirius said, as he tightened his arms around Remus.

            “I mean she does love you.” Sirius and Remus both started to suffer from fits of quiet giggles. But after a second the noise stopped, Sirius was looking at Remus in a way that he knew he never had before, or maybe he had at, but Remus hadn’t been looking. Remus felt like he was always trying to not look

            “Would I be at your mansion?” Sirius’ face turned determined. His hand lifted to touch Remus’ face.

            “You would be the first person I would ask.”

            “Even over James?”

            “Always.” They were quiet for a moment, Remus always liked to just be with Sirius, and sometimes he just knew that it was the right time to be quiet.

            “I had a dream that Regulus told them I am gay.” Remus wondered if the words had even meant to be spoken, or whether they had, but they were spoken now. Remus pulled him in closer and said nothing, what does someone say to that?

            The next night Sirius climbed into the bed without even asking. Remus guessed that Sirius wouldn’t stop until he told him, and he wasn’t planning on telling him anything.

            “I have decided something else about my rock star life, I am going to own a monkey, all the good rock stars do.”

            “What are you going to call the monkey?”

            “Nothing to do with stars. Maybe something normal, like Dave.”

            “No don’t call him Dave, my neighbour was named Dave and he made everyone uncomfortable.”

            “Why?”

            “He was this fifty-something guy who would sit out and talk to all the kids playing and he would ask weird questions.”

            “Like what?”

            “Like if our parents ever left us alone.”

            “Well fuck, he sounds awful.”

            “Just don’t name your monkey Dave. What about Milton?” Remus suggested.

            “Milton the Monkey. I like it. Milton it is.”

            “So, besides your monkey what else is knew about your life?”

            “I don’t know, guess I’ll have to think about.” Sirius fell asleep once they stopped talking but Remus watched him for a few more minutes, he looked calm in his sleep, almost like a different person. Remus shook his head, he didn’t like that thought, Sirius was perfect just the way he was.

            The next night Sirius wasn’t in the Common Room when he should have been, Remus wanted to check the map, but he also knew that Sirius would be pissed if he found out he had used to map to spy on him. Eventually the choice was taken out his hands when James checked the map for Sirius, he said it was because he wanted to see if he was hooking up with Marlene. Remus could have told him that he wasn’t.

            Sirius was alone in some room on the second floor. Remus told them he would go get him because he was a prefect and wouldn’t get in as much trouble if caught. When he found him, Sirius was sitting, staring at the wall across from him.

            “Pads?”

            “Did you know my mother as already picked who I am going to marry? She’s some pureblood cousin, I’ve never even met her.” Remus stood in front of him. “I don’t want to marry her Remus, fuck I don’t even know her.”

            “What’s brought this all on?”

            “She sent me a letter, I am going to officially start seeing this Augusta over the summer. She wants use to get married after seventh year.” Remus reached up and brushed some of his long hair out of his face.

            “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want Sirius. You have control.” Sirius looked so broken in that moment. But then he surged up, the kiss was messy, and no one would consider it a good kiss. But it was theirs.

            They pulled away, both breathing hard.

            “Sirius.”

            “Remus.” Suddenly they were kissing again, this one was different, it was more controlled. Remus wrapped his arms Sirius; Sirius slid his hands into Remus’ hair. It was short and curly, but oh so soft.

            “We have to get back.” Remus detangled himself from Sirius; he carefully pulled Sirius back to the Common Room where Peter and James were waiting for them.

            That night Remus was waiting for Sirius who came into the bed and started to kiss him. Remus thought about what his mother and father would say if they saw him now, making out with a boy with not a care in the world, if the werewolf thing hadn’t done it, this would surely do the trick. But in the moment, he didn’t care because it was Sirius.

            “I think we need to talk about this?” Remus said, carefully keeping some of his body parts away from Sirius.

            “What is there to talk about?”

            “Well… I feel like the snogging, might be something…”

            “Do you want to stop?”

            “No, but…” He was cut off when Sirius kissed him again. Remus wondered how he had ever lived without the feeling of kissing Sirius Black.

            “Come on Sirius. What about James and Peter what are they going to say?”

            “They are okay with you being a werewolf, why wouldn’t they be okay with this?” Sirius said, shrugging against the sheets.

            “What about our parents?”

            “Please don’t talk about my parents when I have boner.” Remus looked down, Sirius did indeed have a boner, and he wondered if he was the clearly hard as well.

            “Okay, okay.” There was a long pause; Remus thought maybe he had blown it with bringing up the Blacks and the Lupins.

            “It’s the full moon tomorrow.” Sirius said, looking out the window at the almost full moon.  Remus wished he had forgotten.

            “You guys are all going to be with me, so it’s going to be fine.”

            “Of course, you will. I would never let anything happen to you.” Remus smiled and then kissed him again before burying his face in the pillow and falling asleep. When he woke up Sirius was sleeping on his bed in dog form. It was comforting in some odd way for Remus.

            When they were all in the Shrieking Shack, and Remus had started to change, Sirius watched on, holding him the best he could. When the wolf was fully out of Remus’ body he looked over to the great black dog, and howled, the dog howled back. Something was different now. The wolf knew that the dog meant more to him now, something had changed. Something good had changed. And then they were off across the fields, and the wolf was playing keep away with the stag, the rat, and the dog. And when he howled the dog always answered.


End file.
